


Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Ginga Densetsu Weed. Contains yaoi, yuri, and swearing. Mass amounts of OC's. May contain mpreg or hint toward it at some points. Will delve into the manga plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of Sakura

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 1-Death of Sakura

It was a beautiful day in the Northern Alps. The skies were a pretty shade of blue and there were few clouds in the sky. A young silver Tora-ge pup was taking food back to his mother with his brothers.

"That rabbit was hard to kill, wasn't it Joe?" spoke up the reddish-orange pup. "Yeah, it was Yukimura. It took Weed a while to understand how to hunt, but he got it eventually, didn't he?" said Joe with a smile on his face. Yukimura looked back to see Weed with the rabbit in his mouth. He smiled at Yukimura and Yukimura smiled back. The three dogs made their way back to the shrine that their mother made their home in.  
"Mom, we're home! We got food for you…? MOM!"

The pups were shocked by what they saw. Their mother Sakura lay dead on the floor, blood pouring from her neck. A female Mastiff was standing over her body, blood caked on her muzzle. The pups stood frozen in fear. The female turned her head to look at the pups.  
"Oh look at we have here, pups!" She walked toward them, "You're coming with me, brats. Come with me and I won't kill you like I did with your mother." Two other dogs picked Joe and Yukimura. Lucy picked up Weed, leaving behind Sakura's dead body.

The dogs were taking the pups far from their home. They walked past a farm with ducks.

"Where are you taking us!" screamed Yukimura in anger. He was promptly smacked in the face.  
"Shut up, brat!" Joe looked at Weed, smiling at him slightly. Weed was too scared to smile back. Then, the pups felt themselves being dropped onto the hard dirt. The dogs walked away, "Let's see if you can survive on your own! Ha Ha! See ya!" Yukimura yelled into the distance,  
"Give us back our mother!" Joe shook his head, "I don't think that will work, Yuki." Yukimura paused, his eyes filling with tears. "Mother, why? Why did she kill you? Why!" Weed burst into tears.  
"Mommy!" Suddenly, Joe's ears perked up. "Weed, Yukimura. I just heard something. Get ready to fight!" The three Akita's stood, ready to fight. A white dog came out of the bushes. He then noticed the pups,  
"Huh? Pups? Out here?" He walked over to them, "Where's your mother?" Joe looked down sadly, "She's dead." He said softly. "She was killed this morning." The dog's eyes widened.  
"That's sick! Who would do such a thing!" He shook his head, "My name is Kyoushiro. Would you like to come with me, and my pack? We take in abandoned pups like you." They looked up with smiles on their face. "T-thank you, Kyoushiro!"

To be continued…


	2. Kyoushiro's pack

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 2-Kyoushiro's pack

"Wow, Yukimura! Look at all the big dogs around here!" Weed was happy that he was making new friends. Kyoushiro stared at him blinking, "Don't worry, he's always like that when he meets someone new. You'll get used to it." "I…see… then." Kyoushiro howled, "Men, I want you to meet our newest pack members!" Many dogs walked forward, introducing themselves to the young pups.

Aru and his sisters: Maya, Lana, Draga, and Lakana,

Rihanna, Akatora's granddaughter,

Kyra, Benizakura's daughter,

Terra, A Spunky pitbull,

and Makara, a silent husky.

"Hello, my name is Aru and these are my sisters. This is Rihanna, Kyra, and Makara, nice to meet you!"

Yukimura bowed, "I am Yukimura and these are my brothers Weed and Joe." Aru laughed, "Nice to meet you too! Come on, I'll show you guys around!" Aru led his new friends around the place Kyoushiro and his packmates made their home. "This is our pad. Kinda messy, but it's home to us." "What's that?" Weed pointed at an old dark blue collar. "Oh that, just an old reminder of my old life. Nothing more." Next on their tour, Aru led them to the make-shift dining hall carved out of the rocks. "This is where we bring our food to eat it." "It's so…Quaint. I like it!" said Joe.

"I know, I helped bring all the rocks in for seats!" laughed Terra. "Damn, that musta took ages to do! Holy crap!" said Yukimura.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" said Weed with awe in his eyes.

Aru then led the group to an Underground lake. "This is where we get our water from. Weed stared into the water, only to see fish moving. The fish were swimming around through some plants, "Woah, fish! And they're huge!"

Weed tried to reach for one, but fell in. "Ackpth" Weed surfaced to his brothers laughing hysterically. "Oh god, Weed! How much you have to learn about hunting!" Terra shook her head. Just then, Kyoushiro came in. "How is your tour coming along, Aru?" Kyoushiro looked at Weed, "I see someone took a swim." He said chuckling. "Aru, I'll take over the tour, you are needed in the dining hall for dinner tonight. "Right, see you later!" He ran off.

Kyoushiro turned his attention to Weed. "Here. Let me help ya get out of there, kid." He pulled Weed out of the water. "Let's see some other places around here." "Yeah! Come On!"

Meanwhile at Sakura's shrine…

An old English Setter was shocked to see his leader's mate dead. "I have no idea who did this horrible act, but…they will be caught someday, Smith-san." Said his friend Saheji, who was helping Sakura take care of the pups. Smith whirled around, "Where are the pups?" Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know, but I think they're kidnapped." "But who would have a grudge against Gin-dono's mate and children?" said GB, Smith's friend. He looked around to see tracks on the dirt.

"Hey, Smith-san! I've found tracks!" Smith walked over and looked at the tracks.

"Looks like the pups were dragged…and quite far too from the looks of it. These tracks go a long way forward over there. Let's follow them." Said Saheji.

"I was supposed to watch over Sakura until the leader came back. I've failed him." Thought Smith. He looked at Sakura's body, "She was so beautiful, a beautiful flower." "Let's bury her at the very least."

Back with Weed…

"Had fun on the tour, Weed? You and your brothers go get some sleep, okay?" Weed nodded and ran off to tell his brothers. "I feel something warm and fuzzy when I see that Weed." He shook his head and followed. "Something about him seems…pure. Pure and gentle-hearted." I'll protect you, Weed. I won't let anyone hurt you or your brothers again!


	3. Mel and Hook

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 3-Mel and Hook-Episode 2

"We need more pack members, Kyoushiro-sama. Our numbers are spreading thin." Said Aru. He and Kyoushiro were standing in the meeting room.

"I see. Where should our pack head first?" Aru pondered for a moment, "How about over at this place?" Aru pointed to a map of Japan they had stolen from humans.

Kyoushiro looked at the map, "Hmm, Kyoto then. My soldiers shall leave first thing in the morning. You shall stay here to protect Shiga, Aru. With your sisters, of course. Is this understood?"

Aru nodded, "Shall I inform everyone else?" Kyoushiro nodded.

Outside…

Weed and Yukimura were hunting near some bushes. Yukimura was showing Weed how to hunt better. They had walked toward some bushes and trees. Yukimura pointed his nose at a peasant bird.

"You see that bird over there, bro? You need to go slowly as to not tip 'em off, then ya pounce!" Yukimura got into stalking position under a bush. "Like this!" He whispered. Weed watched patiently. Yukimura saw his chance, and jumped.

Yukimura jumped, catching the bird perfectly in his mouth. "Wow, you got him!"

Yukimura nodded, "Let's go show Joe…huh? What's going on?" Weed noticed all the dogs were running, and then he heard Kyoushiro's howl. The two dogs looked at one another and then ran. "I wonder what's going on?" thought Weed.

"And so we are going on a hunt for more pack members. Any objections?" Joe was standing in front, "Yes, Joe?" Joe spoke calmly, "How do you recruit other dogs anyway?"

By the time Joe finished his question, Yukimura and Weed had returned. "Ah, we always look around to see if someone's been abusing his or her kids."

Joe's eyes widened, "Abu…sed? What's abused mean?" asked Weed. "Abused is when someone physically or mentally hurts someone."

Kyoushiro's eyes narrowed,

"It could be just one pup that is being abused, or it could be the whole litter that is abused. Pups could even be killed because of their parent's foolish ideals. Foolish and indeed selfish ideals! Those bastards need to be punished!"

Kyoushiro stared at his males and females, "Am I right?" The crowd roared with noise,

"YEAH!"

"PUNISH THEM!"

"SHOW THEM OUR PAIN!"

Aru spoke up, "Now then…we will begin selecting the soldiers for this mission."

Aru coughed, "First will be…" The crowd was tense with anticipation. "Rihanna." Rihanna pumped her paw into the air, "OH YEAH, BABY!" She walked up to the alter grinning with a huge smirk on her muzzle.

"It's only natural I'd get picked, after all!"

Aru paused before continuing, "Second…is…Kyra." Kyra walked up next to Rihanna. "Third are…my sisters-Lakana and Draga!"

Lakana walked on up cheerfully. Draga was a step behind, shaking her head at her sister's silliness.

Aru sighed, "Next is…oh, this is odd! Weed and his brothers!" Joe, Yukimura and Weed looked at one another, "We're being picked!" Yukimura started to shake, "Oh man, I shaking with excitement. WAHOO!"

Yukimura ran up with a burst of speed, "Well…Yukimura seems to be awfully excited about this. What about you, Weed?"

Asked Joe as they were walking up to the alter where the other dogs were. Weed paused before answering.

"I'm curious to be honest. We never really saw other dogs besides Uncle Saheji. I'm kinda excited!" Aru paused, "Anyone else wish to join?"

Aru surveyed the pack, "No one else?" A paw stuck up into the air, "I-I mean me and my friends want to um…join you." Aru jumped back a little, surprised on who was speaking.

"Ah, Mora. This is a surprise! You and your friends come on up!" A yellow Akita slowly walked up.

Behind her were…her sister Mozart, her friends…Smoke, Ryoku, Sandra, Morakin, Satoshi, Haka, Sarabi, Bayonetta, Yuki, Athena, and Takuro. Aru sighed before putting down his mental list.

"Alright then, it's settled. The chosen soldiers will leave tomorrow. Get some rest everyone. As for the soldiers who are staying with me, be on high alert while Kyoushiro-sama is out! Dismissed!"

Aru and Kyoushiro left to go talk somewhere else. The two groups began to talk about various things that had been happening…

"Did you hear? I've heard that a dog-named Hougen has been causing trouble lately with the leader Gin. Gin's been having a hard time settling this peacefully. It's only a matter of time before blood is spilt." said a Husky.

"Really now? I've heard differently. I heard that a giant beast has taken over Ohu. Its name is too scary to mention, man! I'll piss myself if I even think about it!" spoke a Black Lab.

"So Mora…that was really brave of you Sis! I'd never thought you'd volunteer for this, ever!" Spoke Mozart. Mora blushed, "Well…I just wanted to…um. Oh forget it." She said shaking her head.

"So Kyra, why'd you join?" asked Smoke. Kyra shrugged, "Dunno. Felt like it."

The night led on with conversations among friends. Soon, everyone went to sleep. However, Weed was wide-awake, unable to sleep.

"I'm gonna walk for a bit before I go to sleep." Weed got up and walked out of his room where they were sleeping.

He walked around the various rooms that made up his new home.

His ears twitched, "Huh, I hear something?" He stood there, wondering if he should go see what the voices were saying, "I'll go look for a bit." He walked toward where the noise was.

He peeked his head through the bushes to see Kyoushiro and Aru talking.

"Kyoushiro-sama. Why did you pick those new pups you brought back? They're very young for this sort of thing, my lord." He paused for a moment, "And they just lost their mother as well."

"I know, Aru, but…those pups have potential in their blood, I can feel it, especially Weed himself. Weed seemed shocked and pleased at the same time. "He senses something in me?" He continued listening to their conversation. "You sense something in Weed? But he seems so…timid."

Kyoushiro paused before continued, "I know but, I'm getting this feeling I have to protect them…at any cost." Aru yawned, "I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning, Kyoushiro." Aru got up and begun walking in Weed's direction. Weed's eyes widened, "Crap!" He ran back to his bed and pretended to fall asleep.

Elsewhere…

"Mom, no! Leave her alone!" A young golden retriever struggled under the weight of his captors. "Shut up, your mother refused to listen to me. Sooo…this is her fate, brat! Say goodbye!" The Malamute snapped his jaws on her throat and closed his mouth, killing her.

"MOTHER!" Her lifeless body lay on the floor, blood pouring from her mouth.

The Malamute walked over to Mel, "Be a good boy and I won't kill you like I did with her! Ok? Now get up!" Mel was smacked in the face hard. He got up slowly and began walking with his captors. "Mother." His eyes filled with tears.

Kyoushiro and his soldiers began running toward Kyoto in the hopes of gathering new blood for the pack. Kyoushiro looked behind to see Weed running behind him. He smiled and continued running. Soon, the pack stopped for rest at a small human town.

"Alright men, we'll rest here for the night. We'll leave at the crack of dawn. You can leave to go hunting for food and water." Kyoushiro ran off to do his own business.

"Hey, Weed! Why don't we go look around!" asked his new friend Smoke. "Okay, I'll go get my brothers. Be right back!" Weed left to go get Yukimura and Joe. Soon, he came back with his brothers. Ryoku had tagged along for the ride. "Ok, where should we go first?"

Smoke pointed "How 'bout over there in that human building?" Weed nodded and followed Smoke when…"GET BACK HERE, MUTT!" "Huh?" Mel was seen running with a bag of dog food in his mouth. The human threw the stick he had been holding in his mouth. Mel was knocked onto the ground. The human picked him up and began to strangle him. "You damn mutt!"

"Let's go help him!" Weed ran off to towards the fight, "Weed wait!" Smoke and the others ran after him. Weed opened his jaws and snapped them shut on the human's leg.

"OW!" The human let go of Mel. "Damn dog had help!" He noticed Smoke and the other dogs. "I won't forget this mutts!"

Weed sighed and turned his attention to Mel, "Are you alright?"

Mel grabbed the bag and ran towards the forest. "We just saved his life and he just runs off like that? The nerve of that guy!" said Yukimura.

"It can't be helped. That kid will die when he is of no more help to Blue." Weed and the others turned their head to see a Labrador mix talking.

"Oh hello! Who are you?" asked Joe. "My name is Hook, and I wouldn't recommend saving that pup."

Weed was shocked, "But why!"

Hook stared at Weed, "Because he's just gunna die and no one will care. That's how things go around here, kid."

Weed yelled at him, "If no one will save him, then I will with my friends! We'll show you!" He turned to his friends, "Come on, let's go save Mel, guys!" Weed, his brothers and his friend went out to go save Weed. Hook stared at them, "I told them they'll just get killed! Why won't they listen! Stubborn kids!"

Smith, Saheji and GB were standing in the shadows nearby. "They're alive! Thank God almighty!" sighed Saheji with relief. "Smith? What's wrong?"

"They're headed into great danger! We need to help them! Come on you two!" Smith ran after Weed and his friends. "Wait up old man Smith!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 4-Aru's mother? Gin is our father? Kyoushiro's past!-Episode 2

"You…after all these years…! You're still alive!" Aru yelled at his mother. Cross-was in shock her "My old pups… they survived!" I…I…I can't believe it!" Cross-ran out to see them after so long. "Cross wait, don't!" Ben and the others ran after her. "My babies!" Cross stopped to catch her breath. She looked at her pups with tears rolling down her eyes. She then noticed Aru glaring at her.

"Aru? Why are you angry? Aren't you happy to see me…after so long? With Akakabuto a-and e-everything…I…I…I wanted t-to see…y-you…wait stop no!" Aru slammed her to the ground, jaws on her neck. "ARU STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO OUR MOTHER!" screamed Maya and Lana simultaneously.

"Get off Cross now! Don't you see hurting her! Stop!" Ben's cries were futile. Aru picked up Cross and slammed her into a tree. "Mother!" cried Miney.

"Ar-aru…I" Aru glared at her with rage in his eyes, "You fucking BITCH, don't you have any idea what how much we were fucking suffering! You left us! You…left us fucking alone. FUCKING ALONE! For all these YEARS!" Aru stopped for a moment, looking at Ken, George, and Miney. His tempered flared again, "You…you had pups…with another male! I see…you didn't care about us! You thought we were worthless! Why you fucking-!" Aru let go of Cross and was about to go attack Ben when…"Ahhh!"

Aru was slammed to the ground by George, who was angry with him for hurting their mother.

"Stop…stop hurting Mother! You…you bastard!"

George picked up Aru and slammed him on his back. "George! Aru! Please stop this! Please!" Cross pleading with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why stay with that wench? She'll abandon you too!" Aru yelled with angry tears in his eyes. He ran off, leaving everybody to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Cross…they're your old kids…aren't they, dear?" Ben asked softly, knowing this was a sensitive subject with Cross. Cross nodded slowly, "I thought…my former owner…killed them. I thought I'd lost them forever! I gave up hope of ever seeing them again!"

She turned to her two daughters, "Lana…Maya…I. Nothing can excuse what I've done to you. Please forgive me!" Cross said as she ran and hugged them close to her body. Lana and Maya hugged her back. "Kaa-san, we…still love you. Aru just…he has issues."

"I see… he believes Mother abandoned you guys…and he holds resentment for it…poor guy. I feel pity for him." said Miney. "My…name is Miney." she turned to her brothers. "And these are my brothers Ken and George." She turned back to Lana and Maya. "Nice to meet you." Lana and Maya nodded. "It still doesn't excuse his behavior though…" said Ken.

"This will be tough to solve." Said Ben. "By the way, where is Draga and Lakana?" asked Cross. "They went on a mission to gather mire pack members. Our numbers are spreading quite thin and we need new blood in the pack." said Lana. "I see. Are there any new members to your pack?" said Ben. "Yes, why just two days ago we had three Akita pups join us." Ben and Cross's eyes widened, "Akita pups!" Ben and Cross looked at one another, then back at Lana and Maya. "What's with that shocked look in your eyes?" Ben got serious before continuing, "Maya…Lana…those Akita pups…are Gin and Sakura's children!"

Meanwhile…

"Leader. What should we do now? We're kind of in a bad spot here!" said a Kishu Inu. "Her forces outnumber us!" said a German Shepherd, tossing another dog off of the roof. The silver Tora-ge Akita thought of his options, "We'll have to run. There's no other choice! Run now!" The three dogs jumped off of the roof and ran for their lives, dogs trailing behind them.

"Stubborn motherfuckers!" cursed John. "Swearing won't help us, John!" yelled Akame.

"Keep running, I see a river!" the river's water were raging rapidly, "But Gin-!" "We have no choice! Jump!" John jumped over the river, then Akame and Gin followed suit. They escaped into the nearby forest. The enemy dogs stopped at the sight of the rapids. "Damn Gin! He escaped!" A female mastiff screamed in anger. "Damn him!"

"Lucy-dono, shall we try again tomorrow?" Lucy calmed down, "Yes we shall!"

With Weed's group…

"Stop hurting Mel and let him go now!" screamed Weed in anger. "I won't let you abuse him any longer!" Blue laughed, "Kid…do you have any idea on who I am? I don't have to listen to pups like you!" With that, Blue charged at Weed. Weed dodged and counter-attacked, biting him on his left leg. "Brat!" Blue kicked him into the tree and spoke again, "Say kid, have you heard of the legend of Gin?"

Weed got up, "Gin?" Blue laughed, "You don't know! Hah, you are so pathetic! He was the one who killed Akakabuto in the war 10 years ago."

Blue leered at him, "You and that other blue pup…you could be his sons you so alike!"

Blue charged at Weed, but was knocked down to the ground by Yukimura.

"Bro don't listen to him, he's trying ta psyche you out!" Weed's eyes widened, "Brother look out!"

"Huh?" Yukimura was slammed to the ground by Blue.

"You should be more aware of other things around you, Kid!" Blue tried to go for the kill, but…

"I won't let you do such a thing, bastard!" Blue had no time to turn around before Kyoushiro knocked him to the ground, "Leave Weed and his brother alone!"

Kyoushiro picked him up, running toward a tree and slamming him into it. "AHHH!" Blue fell to the ground in pain. "Errr-!" Blue fell to the ground. Kyoushiro sighed before turning to Weed and his friends, "Are all of you alright?"

Everyone nodded except Weed, "Weed, what's wrong?"

Weed spoke, "Blue said me and my brothers are Gin's kids. Is this true?"

Kyoushrio walked up to Weed and hugged. "What he said was nonsense. Don't worry about it!" Kyoushiro lightly tapped Weed on the shoulder, "Come on, and let's go back!"

"Wait." a voice rang out before Kyoushiro moved an inch. "Who's there? Come out!" Smith came out of the bushes, GB and Saheji following behind him. "Uncle Saheji!" Kyoushiro looked at Weed and his brothers, "You know this dog, Weed?" Weed smiled, "He helped my mother take care of me and my brothers!" Yukimura said, "He taught us how to hunt!" "And he was really nice to us!" said Joe.

Kyoushiro smiled, "Well, if Weed and his brothers trust you, than I trust you, Saheji."

"Well than, if you give us back Weed and his brothers, we'll trouble you no more." said Smith calmly. Kyoushiro snarled. "I won't do that! You have no idea what these kids went through! Their mother was slaughtered!" Smith tried to talk, "You are getting out of line, please let Weed and-!"

"Bullshit, why should I trust an adult like you? For all I know, you could be some sort of abusive bastard! I promised to protect Weed and his brothers with my life!" Kyoushiro paused, "Do you know what I went through as a pup?" He said as he walked forward slowly, "My mother was a loving dog.

She would have done anything for me, and my brothers,

but my father…He was a cruel bastard. He…abused us all so much. One day, he sold us to a random dog in exchange for food.

Mother knew we would have been killed if we stayed, so she stayed silent and did nothing. Some time later, we came back. What we found…was our mother's dead body! He killed her!

My brothers…they tried to stop him, my father killed one of my brothers. The rest of my brothers sacrificed themselves by shoving him off of a cliff. I was only 2 months old…that was the only time I was ever thrown down by someone! Fight me!" Weed gasped sliently.

Kyoushiro charged at Smith, ready to snap his neck in two. "Sigh, I guess I have to do this the hard way." Smith dodged Kyoushiro's attack. "Smith-san!" yelled GB, who had just arrived. "Stay back! I'll handle this runt!" "How rude of me, I forgot to give you a present." Kyoushiro turned around, digging into the ground. Smith was confused as Kyoushiro's friends started to laugh. Rocks began to fly at Smith, pelting him in the face, "How do you like your gift? Is it too wide? Is it too deep?" He turned his head toward Smith, "This is your grave!"

to be continued…


	5. Ch 5

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 5-Shiro, John and Akame-Episode 2

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" yelled Smith, "I was a platoon leader in the Ohu war against Akakabuto!" Smith ran toward Kyoushiro, "Too late!"

A big rock was slammed into his face, knocking him on his back. Smith struggled to get up, but was pinned by Kyoushiro.

"Leave now and I won't kill you." Smith glared at him, "I can't do that! I promised the leader Gin I would protect his mate and children!"

Kyoushiro glared right back at him, "Protect him! Their mother was killed by some psycho!" Just then…

"Enough squabbling." Everyone looked at the dog who spoke, "You are right in the fact that those children need protecting, young one. But, that other dog is right also." Mel was standing next to him.

"Mel! You're okay!" Weed wagged his tail. Mel smiled, "Thanks to Shiro!" Shiro laughed, "Ahh, young dogs these days!" Shiro turned his attention to Weed, Joe, and Yukimura.

"You three." Shiro walked over to them, looking at them closely, "Could they be…?" "Boys. Who is your father?" Joe spoke up, "Gin I guess, but we don't if he really is or not!" Shiro raised an eyebrow, "Gin? Wasn't he the one who killed Akakabuto 10 years ago?"

"Yes he was, Shiro." Shiro turned his head to see GB's daughter Ayla. "And Riki was his father. Riki was the first leader of Ohu." Shiro's eyes widened, "Did you just say that…my SON was the first leader of Ohu? And if he was Gin's father and Gin himself is the father of these boys then…"

"Then these boys are my great-grandchildren!" Shiro cried tears of joy as he hugged them…

Elsewhere…

"What do you mean you can't kill those three?" Nero screamed in anger.

Up on top of an open sewer, dogs were fighting. "Leader, we can't reason with this guy!" yelled Akame. "Akame, we can't just stay here! But we can't run either!" John was fighting three other dogs, "Alright, who wants a piece of me!" John said as he kicked another dog in the face.

"They just keep coming!" Gin was getting tired, "Nero, just give up already! We just want to pass through! Let us go in peace!" Nero screamed, "Why the hell would I pass up the chance to kill Ohu's leader?" Nero ran up the sewer wall, but stopped midway.

"Boss!" One of Nero lackey's ran up, "There's a group of 10 dogs coming our way!" Nero gritted his teeth, "I'll get you next time!"

Nero and his grunts ran off. Gin sighed with relief.

"Leader! Are you and the other two dogs alright?" Cross ran up. "Who were those dogs?" She shook her head in confusion. "Never mind. Guess what, Gin!" Gin looked puzzled, "What?" Cross smiled with joy that Gin hadn't seen in years on his friend's face.

"I found my old kids!" Gin was surprised and a little shocked at the same time. "Really? That's great!" Cross beamed with joy,

"Come on over girls!" Lana and Maya ran up. Aru followed slowly, irritated as hell. "Hello, my name is Lana. The girl next to me is Maya, and behind me is our brother Aru. We have two other sisters, but they're not with us at the moment." Gin bowed his head, "Nice to meet you, my name is Gin. This is Akame and this is John.

"Nice to meet ya!" said John. Ben walked up slowly, a look of seriousness washing over his face. "Leader." Akame sensed something was wrong, "Ben, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Ben took a deep breath before answering,

"Gin, your mate Sakura…she was killed two months ago by an unknown dog." Gin's face went pale with shock. "Wha…? Y-you're lying…right?" Ben shook his head. "I'm afraid not Gin.

"SAKURA!" John shook his friend, "Calm down Gin!"

Gin looked angry, "CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"But I have good news as well." Gin stopped screaming and looked at Ben. "WHAT!" Ben smiled, "Your children are alive!" Gin looked confused, "My…children? Sakura…had pups! And…their mine!" Gin's expression turned from anger to sheer joy, "Well don't just stand there! Let's find them! Come on!"

"Leader wait!" Cross sighed, "Still the same as was as a kid."


	6. Chapter 6

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 6-A broken Oath

Gin and his friends were running toward the small town that Weed and his friends were staying. Gin was still upset about the news of his mate's death. Gin was silent during the trip. John ran beside him, worried. "Leader, are you all right?" asked John in concern. Gin shook his head, "I'm…fine, John."

"Bullshit! You were crying your eyes out an hour ago!" John yelled, worried. John was half angry, half worried at Gin.

Gin sighed, "Sakura…why didn't she say that she was pregnant before we left? I wouldn't have left if she had told me!" Gin's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why?"

Akame sighed, "Gin…she didn't want to worry you. She knew you had responsibilities as the Leader of Ohu. That's why she did not tell you." Akame said with certainty. "Huh, it's snowing?" Snow had begun to fall. Cross started to grow concerned.

"Leader, we are almost at the halfway point. It will be night soon. We should find shelter," said Cross. Gin nodded, "It's snowing. Let's get going." Gin and his friends ran through the falling snow, not knowing someone was watching them…"Gin, you will pay dearly…

"Weed, wake up!" Joe shook his brother. Weed rubbed his eyes, tired. He shook himself. "Weed!" Weed heard Mel's voice. Mel came running in and Yukimura followed him. "You're awake!" Weed blinked, shaking his head, "What happened while I was asleep?" Weed scratched his head. Yukimura sighed before speaking…

"Kyoushiro and Smith came to an agreement." Yukimura said walking in.

"And they said we can stay with Kyoushiro's pack, however…we need to meet our father Gin first." Yukimura sighed before continuing,

"From what I've gathered from rumors around town, he is a good and noble dog." Weed smiled, "Really?"

Yukimura nodded, "Come on I'll take you two outside!" Weed and Joe followed their brother out of the old building they made their den.

"Yes he is. And I made a promise to their father to protect his mate Sakura with my life…but I failed him. I don't know if I can ever show my face to him again!" Smith looked down at the ground.

"So their father was the one who killed Akakabuto." said Saheji in a calm voice. Smith nodded, "And I was one of the platoon leaders. I was the leader of the third platoon."

Smith grinned with pride. "Yes, that was 10 years ago. When Akakabuto had taken over Gajou." Kyoushiro scratched his head, "So let me get this straight…their grandfather Riki was the first leader of Ohu…and their father Gin is the current leader?" said Kyoushiro curious. Ayla yawned, then spoke.

Ayla nodded, "Yes, Riki passed leadership to Gin as he was dying from fatal wounds caused by Akakabuto's claws." Shiro leaned back a bit, "So that's what happened while I was abroad."

"Abroad?" asked GB. Shiro nodded. "Yes, I was taken by humans to a country called North America. They wanted to use me in dogfighting rings, but I escaped."

"How?" Asked Weed. Shiro laughed, "How? Well with my bearhound instincts and my training, I was able to figure out how to escape via an air duct. Then I was able to find a boat going to Japan. It took me 2 weeks to get back from North America, but I was too late it seems."

"Ah I see. Interesting." said Joe scratching his ear. "Shouldn't we get going to find our dad?" Smith laughed, "Just like your father, always impatient. Well then, let's get going. Shall we?" Smith got up and started walking. The others followed suit…

Meanwhile…

"Thank you Reika! We would not have made out of that snowstorm without you!" said Lana in gratitude. Gin shook the snow of his body, "Yes, thank you!" The brown Akita mix smiled and laughed, "It was no problem, my father would have done the same thing for you. He was a noble dog indeed."

"Anyway…how long until this snowstorm blows over?" asked Aru impatiently. "It will about four hours at the least." said Ben sniffing the air intently. "Four hours!" screamed Maya.

"I'm sorry, dear but we will just have to wait until it blows over." Cross said grooming her.

Akame and John were in another room in the old abandoned house. "Akame, you know how much I love you, right?" John said groom him behind the ears, "J-john, s-stop! That tickles!" John smirked and continued his actions, "And why should I stop?" Akame glared, "Because I can do this!" he said tackling John to the ground. "Ack!" John smiled, "Typical Iga dogs. Always so sneaky!"

"Akame! John! We've got big trouble!" Gin ran into the room they were in. Akame and John stood up, "Leader? What is the issue?" asked Akame. Gin stared behind him, "There are about 30 dogs outside!" John stared at his leader and best friend, "Gin…they be after you. Let me and Akame settle this." Gin nodded, "Be careful, you two. I've got a bad feeling about this fight…"

Akame and John left the room, "I've got a really bad feeling about this…why do I get the feeling something horrible will happen?"…

Outside…

"Come on out, Gin, and no harm will come to you!" Hougen yelled loudly. He had a Great Pyrenees as a hostage, being held by three Borozis.

"Let that dog go this fucking instant!" Hougen and his minions looked up to see John and Akame standing in the roof. "Are either of you Gin?" John smirked his trademark smirk, "You don't need to know, bastard!" John said as he leapt down from the roof, "I'll kill you before then!"

Hougen ducked, then smashed his head under John's chin. John fell on his side. "Damnit!"

"John!" Akame jumped down and kicked Hougen in the head, knocking him on his back. He had begun to bleed from his shoulder. Hougen glared at him, "Bastard, you made me bleed! No one lives after my blood is shown! Men, don't let them get away! Kill them!"

Hougen's minions charged at John. John smacked the first one with his paw and hit the second one with his tail. Akame smashed another dog with his head,

"It is futile! You can't win!" yelled Hougen, "Just give up!" At this time, the hostage had broken free. He ran towards John and Akame, "Are you two alright?" he said as he helped John stand up. "John shook his body, "Yes I'm fine, but who are you?"

"My name is Hiro the ball snatcher. Could I be of some assistance?" Akame nodded,

"Yes you would be, thank you!" Maya and Lana ran up to Akame.

"Yes you two?" Lana spoke up, "You need our help here! Both of you nearly got killed!" Lana said, knocking a dog away with her hind legs, "These guys just keep coming!" Maya knocked another dog into the metal tower that was nearby. Cross cut another dog's throat, killing him.

"We can't win at this rate! Someone needs to get out of here!" yelled Akame. John looked at him, "Akame-!" Akame looked at his mate, "John…I need you to get the hell out of here and warn someone about Hougen." John's eyes widened, "But Akame-!" Akame glared at him, "Get…Gin…out of here! NOW! John reluctantly ran back into the building, "Gin, we need to run! Akame said he and Hiro will provide cover for us!" Gin sighed, "Akame…fine, let's get going!" Gin and the other ran out of the entrance they used to enter the building…"Akame…why?"

"Fools. You should have known better then to defy me! Now where is Gin!" Hougen said as he dragged Akame behind him. Akame remained silent.

Hougen had captured Akame and Hiro and were being taken to Hougen's hideout.

When Hougen had arrived, Lucy had walked out of the building. "Ah, Lucy-dono! How lovely are you today!" Hougen smirked. Lucy remained stoic, "Have you found Gin?" Hougen nodded, "Yes, but…he got away. Who we captured here is one of his friends and a stray dog. They escaped during the battle."

"YOU FOOL!" Lucy screamed, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET GIN, NOT ONE OF HIS LACKEYS!"

Hougen flinched, "Lucy-dono, I…" Hougen did not have time to finish his sentence before Lucy smacked him in the face. "Males are so useless sometimes!" Lucy turned her attention to the three Borozis. "And you three! How fucking pathetic can you get!" The three dogs lowered their heads. "Hmph, now I'll have to pick someone else!"

"May I be of some assistance?" Lucy turned her head to see Takuro, "Ah Takuro, back from whatever you are doing, I see. I have a new assignment for you." She walked over and whispered in his ear, "Ah yes, right away, my lady!" Takuro ran off. Lucy walked back into the cell where Akame and Hiro were being held.

"You-!" Akame rasped, his voice sore. "But why-!" Lucy smacked him before speaking, grinning evilly, "Why? Because…your leader failed to protect Terry from being killed, that's why! But that's the past…I have a new mate." Lucy turned her head, "Come in, dear…"

The doors opened to reveal a Dobermann walking in. Akame's eyes widened further, "How-!" Akame was pushed to the ground by the Doberman. "You will refer to me as Sniper-sama, weakling!" Akame glared at him. At this moment, Hiro woke but said nothing.

"Ah my mate, merciless as ever!" Lucy walked over licking him on the cheek. Sniper chuckled,

"Of course." Lucy and Sniper walk outside, leaving Akame and Hiro alone in the dark room. Akame lifted his head slightly, "Hiro, are you alright?"

Hiro looked at him, I wish I could say I was." he coughed, "Are you one of the top 3 Ohu dogs?" Akame nodded. "Then…that sliver Akita was…Gin?" Akame nodded again. "Yes he is. My name is Akame of Mie." Hiro's eyes widened, "Then I've made it to Ohu!"

"Are you two alright?" a female voice rang out. Akame and Hiro looked to see a female Akita mix. "My name is Akemi." Three other dogs came in, "And these are Lefty, Tomi, and Roshi. We've come to rescue you." Lefty helped Akame and Hiro to their feet. "Thanks." Akemi looked outside, "We need to get going." The dogs walked outside and into the forest.

After some time of walking…"What do you mean they've escaped! Find them and kill them. Kill them all!" screamed Lucy.

In the forest, "Shit, they've found out! We need to run!" yelled Akemi. The dogs began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. It had begun to snow.

"Good. It's snowing. The snow hopefully will cover our tracks." said Tomi. The dogs had run quite a ways from the prison. The snow was falling at a slow pace. Akame asked Akemi a question, "Why did you save us, aren't you Lucy's minion?" he said in an unsure tone of voice. "We were tired of her harsh rules!"

"I see." said Hiro. "This is bad. The snow is stopping, soon they'll be able to find us by scent, and even by our footprints." said Roshi.

Akame stumbled. "Akame, are you alright!" asked Lefty worried. Akame strained before answering, "I'm starting to get old. My body's joints are getting stiff." Akame's ears twitched, "I think I hear them coming." Akame turned to Hiro,

"I need you to get the hell out of here while I provide cover." Hiro turned to face Akame directly, "No! Please let me go with you, that's where Ohu is! To the north!" Akemi grew worried.

"Hiro." Akame said in a very serious tone of voice, "Get…the…hell…away from here! Bring Akemi to safety! Warn Gin and his children!" Akame yelled. Hiro yelled, "You'll die if I do that! I'm staying with you!"

"No you need to run! Can't you see that Akemi is pregnant!"

Akemi blushed. "I'm serious!" said Hiro

"Then promise me this…that you won't die! Promise me!"

"I will Hiro."

Hiro nodded, "Fine. Akemi, come with me Miss." Akemi nodded, "Yes. Akame-san. Please be safe." she said as she and Hiro ran off. Akame turned to the other three dogs,

"Tomi, Lefty, Roshi. What's wrong? Go with them." The dogs shook their heads, "We want to stay with you, Akame-sama."

Akame stared at them, "You stay here knowing what is coming?"

The other three dogs nodded their heads, "If it means helping Ohu, then yes!" said Tomi. "Yes sir!" said Roshi.

"I see them up ahead! Looks like they gave up hope!"

"You ready, you guys?" The air was filled with rumble of an army.

"We won't go down without a fight! Get ready! Go!" Akame and the other began to run towards the oncoming 40 dogs.

Akame jumped onto the leading dog, biting off his ear. He slit the throats of three other dogs and bit one dogs in the neck.

"Ahhh!" yelled Tomi as he was knocked to the ground. "Tomi!" The dog looked down at Tomi, "You were on our side before! Why have you switched sides again!" Tomi's was raspy, "I…was…never…on your side from the start!" The dog began biting on Tomi's neck, "You'll never…never…have a soul like ours!"

A sickening crunch filled the air. The dog spat out blood, "Pathetic."

"Fool!" the dog turned his head to Akame was angry. "You bastard! How dare you! If it's fight to the death you want, you'll get it!" Akame turned around, "Those of you who want to go to hell, bring it on!" Akame lunged at the dog, biting him in the throat. The dog tackled him to the ground. Lefty and Roshi were tackled to the ground. "Lefty! Roshi!" yelled Akame, trying to break free.

"We're at our limit, Akame-sama….sorry." said Lefty gasping for breath. "Forgive me Akame." said Roshi. They were promptly killed. Akame broke free and ran into the middle of the group.

"Give up, you'll die soon anyway. Why continue to struggle when it is meaningless?" said Lucy.

Akame chuckled, "If I am to die, then let it happen! If this is my fate, then so be it! In the face of danger, I must simply laugh! As long as I don't admit defeat, then it'll never be a loss! A true Ohu soldier would never beg to a fucking shithead of a bitch like you!" screamed Akame in anger.

Lucy yelled at him, "You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Lucy, you were once an Ohu soldier like Terry. Where have gone wrong!" Lucy snarled, "I don't have to give you my reasons! Oh are you crying!" Tears had begun to fall down Akame glared at her,

"I'll never show you my tears! These tears in my eyes, these are the tears of those who died with regrets in battle! If there's a way to take away these regrets, I'll make sure I'll find it! And I'll do that by killing you, Lucy!" Akame lunged at her, but she dodged. "Just give up and your death will be a painless one!"

Akame yelled,

"I will die as a true Iga dog! I will die and hold my pride right until the end! Like my sons Kirikaze and Jinnai did!"

Meanwhile…Sasuke and Hook were walking along nearby with Akame's daughter, Tegan. "Tegan, what's wrong?" Tegan ran over to some bushes. "Father!" Sasuke and Hook ran over to see Akame being held by Lucy's minions. "We need to help him!" They tried to help but, Akame yelled out,

"Do not try to help! My life means nothing! Save yourself! Go on and continue living!" yelled Akame in pain as Lucy's minions continued to hold him down.

"Please resist it!" Tegan's eyes filled with tears. "Dad!"

Akame was thrown to the ground, "Had enough yet?" Akame turned his head to Lucy, "I'll never beg to a cold-hearted bitch like you! No Ohu soldier would beg for their life to you!"

Lucy picked Akame up and ran him into the tree spike, causing him to scream. Akame struggled to breathe,

"Fool give in, it's pointless."

Akame pulled himself off the tree with the tree branch still in his side. Lucy's minion began to back away in fear as he walked forward. Lucy herself began to shake.

"Lucy, no dog will beg for their life in front of you!" Akame pulled the branch out of his side,

"My body may fail, but my soul is filled with spirit! A fucking bitch like you will never understand!" he said, throwing the branch at Lucy's face. Her face began to bleed. "You bastard!" she said slamming Akame to the ground. "Get up! Move so I can torture you more!" She shook him side to side, but did not budge. "Lucy-sama, he's finished can't you see that?" Lucy dropped Akame. "Fool."

"Lucy-sama, what about Akemi?" Lucy whirled around, "I don't care about that fat bitch, all I care about is killing Gin! Find him at once!" Lucy and her minions ran off, leaving Akame on the ground.

Meanwhile…

"What! Akame is still fighting back there!" yelled Cross. Akemi nodded, "Yes, Akame-sama stayed behind to hold them off."

"Yes he did that idiot! He'll die if we don't help him!" Hiro turned to walk back outside, but fell to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Ben, can you help Hiro inside?" Ben picked up Hiro and carried him inside.

"Akame…" Hiro said. "Poor guy, look at him!"

With Weed…

"You guys heard that?" said Yukimura. "It sounded like a huge took place over here!" Joe surveyed his surroundings, "Kyoushiro-sama, are you sure this is where Reika-san is?" Kyoushiro smiled, "Yes, Reika raised me as if I was her own son after I was orphaned." Suddenly, Weed came running back panting, "Guys, I just found someone injured, he needs help!" he said running back the direction he just came from. The others followed him.

"This is it for me…" thought Akame has he laid on the ground, "Huh?"

"Are you alright, sir?" said Smoke as he approached Akame, "Hey guys, this is Akame-sama of Ohu! He's one of the Top 3 dogs of Ohu!" said Ryoku. "What on earth happened to him!" said Mora.

Akame lifted his head to see Weed staring at him. "Are…you Weed?" he coughed. "Yes, my name is Weed. But who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, please hear me out." Akame coughed up blood. "You need to stop Lucy, she's the one who killed your mother." Weed's eyes widened. "Wha-!" Akame began to cough up lots of blood, "He…should be nearby….please." Akame began speaking his last words…

"When you three finally get to meet your father... tell him... that…Akame…died like a real hero." His head fell, not moving.

The group stared at one another, "What…should we do, Weed?"

Weed thought seriously, "We take him to our father." He said solemnly as he picked up Akame onto his back. "Terra, where did you say our father last was?"

"I'll show you." she said as she walked away to where she last saw Gin…

A while later…

John was shaking. He walked up his dead mate's body, collapsing on Akame. "AKAME!" John cried into his fur. "You said you would be okay!" Gin walked up to his friend, "John…" John ran toward the cliff and began to howl loudly. Weed ran up next to him and howled as well, surprising John. Everyone else ran up and began to howl, bringing tears to his eyes as he howled.

They howled to the heavens, for their fallen comrade…

The one who sacrificed himself for a great cause…

A grand ninja of Mie…

The White Comet of Ohu, Akame…had fallen.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 7-Sakura's past

Gin lowered his head, "I'm sorry about your mother Sakura, you three." His raised his head, tears in his eyes, "Please forgive me."

The three pups walked up to Gin and hugged him. Gin began to cry silently,

"You…forgive me?" He asked choking on his own words. Weed nodded,

"You're our dad, of course we'd forgive you!" Yukimura laughed, "Yeah, otherwise Mom would haunt us from the afterlife!"

Gin smiled, "Sakura raised you well, didn't she?" He stood up, "I assume she named you three?" He said smiling. The three nodded, "I'm Joe, the oldest. Yukimura is the second oldest and Weed is the youngest."

Joe smiled before continuing, "I have a calm personality and view things from both sides. Yukimura is hot-headed and foul-mouthed, despite mom teaching not to curse."

[Cue glare from Yukimura] "And Weed is very cheerful and happ-y-go-lucky." Gin smiled at his sons. Just then, Smith walked in, "Oh Smith, what is the issue?" Smith looked at Gin, "Kyoushiro and Mora just told me some monster has invaded Gajou. He's been eating humans on our holy ground!" Gin was shocked. He immediately thought of his owner, "Daisuke…are you okay?"

"…How many?" Gin asked, fearing the answer. Smith sighed, "About 20 so far. The human in arms over this!" Smith yelled angry. Smith sighed, "We need to get there as fast as possible."

"What about us?" Said Ryoku and his siblings. Gin and Smith looked at them, "Well…" Said Smith. "We could use all the help we can get, Smith. They can come with us. I also wan to learn more about my sons."

Outside…

"Did you hear that?" Weed had just overheard the conversation between his father and Smith. "Weed." Saheji walked up to him, "Yeah Uncle Saheji?" Saheji sighed, "You and your brothers really want to go to Gajou, don't you all?"

"We all do, old man. We live here too, you know!" said Kyoushiro walking up. "Many of my friends have spoken about Gin and his legend. They all want to stop this threat too. We're coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"I see you and your packmates are dead sent on this, I see." said Ben walking up. Everyone stared at one another for a moment. "Everyone!" said Gin in a loud voice. "We have decided to stop the monster who invaded Gajou! Follow us!" Gin and Smith ran up ahead, John trailing behind them…Weed, his brother, and Kyoushiro's pack followed suit…

"The mountains are calling

The sky is calling

Something is waiting in the far-off distance

So vividly, my blood is burning"

They ran toward Gajou with all the speed they could muster in them. Weed and his brothers were running next to Gin.

"Now I understand the reason I was born!

Run and run!

Run and run!

Run with the sound of the wind!

Come on, exceed what you did yesterday!"

"Sakura…" thought Gin as he ran. "I will stop Lucy. No matter what!"

"Something so huge, which stands so much taller than us

Like that!

Just like that, Youth is the shooting star that never burns out

If you turn around…

Tranquility will…

Like your mother, call you to halt"

"Akame. Lucy will pay for your death! I promise it!" said John as he ran, looking at Hiro with the same expression on his face.

"The dream you once had

You can't give it anyone!

Can't give it…

To anyone!

Run and Run!

Run and Run!"

"Mother…" Yukimura thought solemnly.

"Run without hesitation and Run!

The tears you once had have already begun to fade.

A new sun has risen on the other side of the road.

Somebody waves and says, "Let's run side-by-side!"

Run and Run!

Run and Run!

Run with the sound of the wind!

Come on, exceed what you did yesterday!

Something so huge, which stands so much taller than us

Like that!

Just like that, Youth is the shooting star that never burns out!"

After two weeks, Weed and his friends reached the borders of Gajou. "Everyone, let's rest!" Gin found a cave in which they could rest.

"Dad?" Gin looked around to see Weed sitting next to him. "How did you and Mom meet?" Gin thought for a moment. "Errr…we meet at under a Sakura blossom tree 4 years ago…

[flashback]

Gin was walking in the forest near the town carrying a rabbit in his mouth. "Leader. I see you've caught food." said Akame calmly. Gin placed the rabbit on the ground, "It wasn't easy I tell you, Akame!" Akame smirked, "The great Leader of Ohu had trouble catching a rabbit?" Gin glared at him, "And you have a crush on my best friend John!" Gin said back. Akame's jaw dropped, "Why you-!" Suddenly, a scream ran through the air. "You hear that!" "I'm not deaf, you know!" Gin and Akame ran to where the noise came from. They saw a white Kishu with her leg trapped in a snare. "Her leg's caught!" said Gin as they ran to help her. "Stay away from me!" the Kishu bit Gin on the leg, "Miss, we're trying to help you!" "Lies!" she said back to him. Akame looked at the trap for a moment. "Ah I see…here we go!" Akame pushed on a lever, freeing the Kishu. She stared at her leg, then back at Akame and Gin, "You…weren't trying to kill me?" she asked confused. They shook their heads. "Were do you live, ma'am?" She stood up, "I live nearby in that town over there." "We'll take you back then." When they had arrived at her owner's home, they said their farewells and left. However, Sakura had fallen in love with Gin. A week later, she left her owner's home for good. Gin was surprised to see Sakura again. "You…came all the way here…to see me?" Gin said in shock. Sakura nodded, "Yes…I did…because I…I." she trailed off, lost in thought. "You love me?" said Gin. Sakura blushed, "Yeah…I…I do." Sakura licked him on the cheek.

From then on, Gin and Sakura had become the most famous couple of Gajou. Everyone was happy that Gin had found a mate. Soon, Sakura was expecting pups. Gin was thrilled to learn he was going to be a father.

But someone was jealous of their love…Lucy, Terry's mate had become bitter over the years after Terry had died. She had lost all sense of honor and kindness in her heart. She fixated her hate on Gin and Sakura.

One day when Gin went on a mission, She approached Sakura with an evil plan in her mind…

"Hey Sakura." said Lucy smirking. "Yes Lucy? What do you wish to ask?" replying politely. "I heard Gin got stuck in the forest at the base of the Northern Alps. He needs you to be there Sakura. Please…go for his sake!" Lucy said with fake tears in her eyes. "I…will. Thank you for telling me!" Sakura ran off with speed. "Foolish bitch, she'll regret this, heh heh!" Sniper walked out of the bushes. He licked Lucy on her cheek. "Of course, just one step in our plot for revenge, dear." Said Lucy.

*End Flashback *

"…And that is how we met." said Gin, taking a huge breath. "Wow…that's so romantic!" said Mora beeming with happiness.

"Yeah it is romantic." said Mozart.

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise outside…they walked outside to see what it is…

They saw Yukimura arguing with Ryoku…

"ME AND YOU! AFTER THIS! IN THE BACK ALLEY! I HAVE A STICK!" yelled Yukimura storming off.

Ryoku walked away from Yukimura and into Weed. "What happened, Ryoku?" said Weed.

"Yukimura thought he was better than me. So he said that I didn't need a mother!" Gin sighed, "I'll go talk to him." Gin walked off into the direction Yukimura had gone. Mozart sighed, saying,

"Baka wa shinanakya naoranai." {An idiot will not be cured (of his idiocy), unless he dies.}" said Mozart.

After the argument between Ryoku and Yukimura had been solved, the pack had made their way over near the neighboring town. They stopped for the night, the younger members began telling stories…

"So what was it like for you and your half-siblings, Ryoku?" asked Joe.

"Well when we had to survive on our own, we grew up very fast… except for Smoke, he just threw up very fast...he's always had a weak stomach." he said laughing. Sandra snorted,

"Well, when I get angry, I tend to not care about anything else that is in my way." said Sandra. "I just tear shit up!" she said licking her paw. "Every male learned to stay out of my way during that time of year!"

"PMS is every female's legal right to be a bitch!" said Morakin.

Joe blinked. "Okay then…" said Weed yawning. "Let's go to sleep guys." Everyone went to their beds, Yukimura, Joe, and Weed had cuddled up into a bundle for warmth. Gin was nearby, being protective of his sons.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 8-Betrayal

"Bugger! What now!" said Ryoku as the pack reached a huge chasm. "Ryoku, this is the chasm all Ohu soldiers crossed to prove to others that they could become soldiers." said Smith.

Ryoku looked down the chasm, making rocks fall down. "Gulp!" he walked back a few steps. "This is the only way to get to Gajou." Smith had walked back to the trees. "Watch a soldier at action, young ones!" He got into position and then ran as fast as he could with three legs.

"Wow, he's fast for someone so old!" said Weed in awe.

Smith reached the edge and jumped, letting the wind carry him across. He ungracefully landed on the other side.

Smith turned around and faced them, "Now, it's your turn youngsters!" he yelled from a distance. The young dogs looked at one another. "That's…a long way down." said Mora. "I bet I could jump that!" yelled Yukimura, who had a cocky grin on his face. Joe raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" he said slowly as Yukimura walked back to where the trees were. "Ready…here goes nothing!" he said as he began to run.

"Look at him run!" said Mozart. Yukimura reached the edge and jumped. He reached the other side…and his body began to roll around in a somersault. He stopped on his back, covered in dust. "See? You made it over here alive." said Smith in a cocky tone. "Though your landing was a bit clumsy. That…and you're covered in dust." He said as Yukimura stood up. Joe facepalmed, "Baka."

"Well, that was clumsy of Yukimura!" laughed Weed. "Shall we go across everyone?" said Akemi as she jumped across the gap.

The others followed after her, landing more gracefully than Yukimura had. "Well, now that you have all jumped across, Let's get going to Gajou!" said Ayla.

A while later, the group had reached the borders of Gajou. The air around them seemed thick with tension. Bodies lay everywhere, limbs torn from their bodies. "Disgusting. Look at all of these bodies laying everywhere." said Saheji in disgust.

Weed was particularly grossed out, "Brother, are you gonna be okay?" asked Joe concerned. "I'm…fine."

The group made their way out of the pile of dead dogs and reached a small pond. "We should rest for a while." said GB whining. "Oh for the love of-! Dad, you are the laziest soldier I've known!" growled Ayla. "Um guys? Does anyone know where Takuro went?" said Mel. Everyone looked around himself or herself, "No, he was here a moment ago." said Sandra. "Where the hell is he?" growled Ken.

Inside Gajou…

"My lady, I've brought Gin and his sons to the edge of Gajou." said Takuro bowing his head to Lucy. Lucy smirked, "Good, you may leave." she said calmly. As Takuro was leaving, "Ah one moment Takuro." said Sniper who was sitting next to her. "Don't let the other dogs know about this…yet. I wish to see the look of despair on their faces." he said with an evil grin. "As you wish." Takuro said as he was leaving. Unknown to the three, they were being watched by a shadow in the darkness…

Back at camp…

"Where were you, Takuro? Everyone was looking for you!" yelled John. "I'm sorry, John. I was just scoping out the area for anything weird." he lied calmly. Gin narrowed his eyes, "Did you see anything weird?" he asked. Takuro shook his head, "No Leader, I did not." he said as he was leaving. He passed by Kyoushiro, who looked at him. "Takuro seems to have been doing this a lot lately. I'll have to keep an eye on him." he thought.

"Aru, keep an eye on Takuro. He's up to something." he said calmly. Aru nodded, "Why though?" he asked. "Takuro…he isn't telling us the truth." he said. "They're on to me, I'll have to kill them soon."

The next day, "So you saw a red dog talking to Lucy?" asked Tegan. "Yes, he was sneaking away from Gin's pack every chance he could get. He's become a traitor to Ohu." said the Koga dog. "I see, inform them as soon as possible then, Tesshin." she said. "And bring your daughter Ame as well." Tesshin nodded and left. "Lady Tegan, I bring news of the monster in Ohu." said a Kishu. He whispered into her ear and then left. "So…Kaibutsu is alive." she muttered.

Tesshin and his daughter ran as fast as they could. "Dad, why are we-?" she began to say, "Can't tell you now, but I will later." he said.

Back at camp…

"You think Takuro has betrayed us, Kyoushiro?" said Gin curious. The pack had begun eating dinner. "Yes, he's been a member of my pack for two months now…but he's always had this…habit of disappearing without warning." said Kyoushiro in a serious voice. "You can't be so sure yet. You'll need to gather more evidence first." said John. Kyoushiro nodded, "I guess I'll leave now." he said getting up. "Gin." said John, "I've been hearing rumors lately about Sakura's death. Some say that someone told her to go away from the Northern Alps. They said that you were there…something like that." he said.

"Leader! John!" yelled a familiar voice to Gin. Gin looked over to see his son Weed had brought Tesshin and Ame over. "Tesshin! Ame! I thought you were back in Mie!" said Gin in surprise. Tesshin walked up and whispered in his ear. Gin's eyes widened as Tesshin leaned away. "So Lucy is inside of Gajou?" he said. Tesshin nodded, "Yes, and the monster is in there too." he said.

"Leader, there is also-!" Yelling had been heard outside. "We'll finish later!' yelled Gin as he ran outside.

Outside…

"You bastard! How dare you!" yelled Weed in anger. A Pitbull had Akemi by the throat. "Let her go!" yelled Joe. Akemi was tossed to the side. Weed charged at his chest, but the pitbull dodged him. Smoke tackled him to the side. "Are you okay, Weed?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine. So is Joe. But Yukimura…" he trailed off as he looked over at his brother., who was showing off.

"I am an asshole! I am an asshole! I am SUCH an asshole! Look at meeeee~" said Yukimura smacking enemy dogs to the ground gracefully like a Saluki. Weed sighed before helping Kyoushiro with a mutt.

"Where's Takuro!" yelled Kyoushiro, who was pissed off. "He should be here helping us!" he yelled as he knocked down another dog. "I don't know, why are you asking me?" yelled Rihanna. "He just disappeared!" said Kyra.

Meanwhile with Lakana…

"I can dance, you better believe I can fucking dance!" said Lakana as she dodged an attack from a Labrador.

She smacked another dog to the ground away from Draga and Maya.

"Fools. It is useless." said a voice on top of a rock. Everyone looked up to see Takuro. "How do you like my soldiers? They're certainly better than yours, Gin!" he snarled. "…So he has betrayed us then." said John. Weed growled, "How dare he betray Kyoushiro like that!" he growled. Takuro noticed Weed's anger and jumped at him. Weed dodged and landed directly across from Takuro. "I'll kill you first, brat!" "Brat? You and I are the same age!" yelled Weed. Takuro snorted, "So? What does that matter! You're still a brat!" said Takuro. Weed glared at him and said…

"I'd tell you to prey for mercy…but no god would bother with someone as pathetic as you!" said Weed glaring at Takuro in anger of his betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 9-Akemi

"So Takuro has betrayed us, it seems." said Akemi pondering with Weed and Kyoushiro back at camp. Kyoushiro nodded, "He was always an odd dog when I think back on my thoughts." said Kyoushiro scratching his ear. Weed was not very happy, "He betrayed Kyoushiro! You took him in…and he shattered that trust right from the start. We need to assume that Lucy used him to gather information on us." said Weed snarling and walking outside.

"Akemi." asked Kyoushio. Akemi turned to him. "Yes? What do you want?" Kyoushiro paused, "Why did you come with us? You're pregnant!" he asked worried for his friend. Akemi looked at the ground sadly, "…Lucy would have killed my pups when they would have been born. I thought I would be safe with a large pack. Plus, my mate should be nearby Gajou." said Akemi.

"…I see then. Still you should be careful Akemi." he said getting up.

Akemi was left to ponder her thoughts alone. Her mind led up the events of her capture by Lucy.

"Alex…where are you, my love? Are you okay?" she wondered putting her paw on her belly. "My belly won't stay flat for long." she muttered to herself. She looked outside at Weed and his brothers. "I wonder what it was like for them before their mother was killed." she thought.

She got up and went outside to walk. As she was walking, she heard other dogs talking about her:

"Hey, isn't she pregnant? Why is she even here? She's a female!" muttered a Husky to his friends. "Yeah, she can't fight at all-she's useless!" said a random mutt. "She should just go home." said the third dog.

Akemi's eyes began to fill with tears. She ran off back into the cave she slept in and collapsed on the floor. "Why me! I just want to help Ohu!" cried Akemi. After a while had passed, Joe came back inside, "Akemi?" he asked as he walked up to her. "Why are you crying?" Akemi looked up at Joe, "It's just…" she began to say as Joe sat down next to her. "I'm worried about my mate Alex. He's the father of my pups." Joe listened closely, "He was ordered by Smith-san to go to Gajou to deal with the monster and prevent anyone from getting too close."

"I see. So you're worried about your mate then, that's what has been bugging you so much lately." mused Joe. "But there's something else isn't there Akemi?" he asked. "Yes, lately others have been talking about me like I'm a burden." she said looking down at the ground, "They say I'm useless and I should go home. Something like that Joe." She said getting up. "Don't worry, I'll get this sorted out."

To be continued…


End file.
